thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
The Maid's Crisis
" " (メイドの危機, Meido no Kiki) is episode 4 of the anime series, The Familiar of Zero. Summary Osmond gets visited by a messenger of the royal palace, Count Mott, who came to warn the school to be careful of a thief. That night, Saito is doing more laundry outside when he gets visited by Siesta. She helps him out and then thanks him, saying that she got a lot of courage from him. On the way back to Louise’s room, Saito gets lured into Kirche’s room again. She offers him all sorts of things like the sword, a talisman, and a book that’s her family heirloom. Saito has no need for any of it, so she tackles him onto the ground, right before Louise opens the door and finds them there. She takes him back and beats him again with her whip. The next day, Louise makes Saito wait with the other familiars while she’s in class. Saito gets uneasy hanging around all the monsters, so he wanders around until he meets the chef again. The chef feeds him again and reveals that Siesta actually left the school to go work for Count Mott. In Louise’s room later, the sword Derflinger suggests that Siesta is being made into Mott’s mistress, which would be normal under these conditions. After learning the route to Count Mott’s mansion from Guiche, Saito goes by himself to help Siesta. Mott isn’t very open to giving up Siesta, getting Saito angry. Before the two guys can start fighting, Siesta stops them and asks Mott to forgive Saito. Mott does mention that there’s a certain book he’s looking for – the family heirloom of the Zerbst family. Since Mott is willing to trade Siesta for the book, Saito races back to the school. He meets Louise halfway and she brings him back to her room. Louise wants him to give up on Siesta, but after she falls asleep, Saito sneaks over to Kirche’s room. Kirche is willing to give him the book, but wants him to go out with her. That gets Saito angry and so he takes the gold sword (the one Kirche bought, not Derflinger) and rides on a horse all the way back to Mott’s mansion. His departure is seen by Tabitha, who along with Kirche wakes Louise up to tell her that her familiar is gone. At Mott’s mansion, Saito gets caught by the guards and is brought in front of the Count again. He draws his sword, so Mott uses his water magic to knock Saito down. Mott then forms ice arrows and shoots them at Saito. Fortunately, Louise bursts into the room and blows up the arrow (and Saito). Afterwards, she tries to take responsibility for what her familiar did. It’s actually Kirche who ends up making amends by offering her family heirloom to Mott. The Count gladly accepts it and releases Siesta. Saito soon realizes that the book is actually a porn magazine from 1975. Kirche confirms to him that her grandfather summoned it a long time ago, meaning that it’s probably from the same world Saito is from. After returning to the school, Siesta thanks Saito and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Saito then goes to thank and apologize to Louise. Unfortunately for him, Louise is already planning his punishment – 100 lashes with a whip or maybe starvation until right before death. Characters in Order of Appearance *Osmond *Jules de Mott *Longuevuille *Fouquet (Mentioned) *Saito Hiraga *Louise de la Vallière *Siesta *Kirche von Zerbst *Derflinger *Marteau *Montmorency de Montmorency *Guiche de Gramont *Charlotte de Gallia Navigation Category:Episodes